Santuary Eyes: RougexKnuckles
by sanctuaryeyes
Summary: Rouge is having a hard time showing her feelings to the red echidna. Will she ever confess her love? Will Knuckles accept her?


*Rouge*

 _I could lose myself in the sanctuary of his violet eyes. That's the reason why I have to have him._ Rouge stood under the showerhead, allowing the heated liquid to pound at her face. Although, it didn't hurt as much as the dilemma pounding at her mind. _I think I'm falling for him...no I couldn't be...could I?...no...maybe?_ The words of her thoughts spitballed back and forth until she the opposing ideas became unbearable.

She threw her fist at the shower wall, "Why am I so confused?"

She let her knees crumble to the wet floor, wondering what could possibly sate her desires.

*Knuckles*

 _I could lose myself in the sanctuary of her azure eyes. That's the reason why I have to keep my distance._ Knuckles stood staring at his reflection before him in the green, glowing master emerald. He aimed his fist to the face staring back at him but withheld the punch. It wasn't the emerald's fault. He had only himself to blame for his own meager problems. Yeah, that's all it was. Meager. He could rid his mind of that bat in a snap. Knuckles turned from his reflection with a smile of satisfaction, only to fall to the ground when his migraine returned. _Why can't that bat get out of my head?_

 _*Rouge*_

"Sonic keeps ignoring me! All he ever does is run away," Amy whined, tightening her grasp on the couch pillow in her lap, "It isn't fair!"

Rouge crossed her arms and sighed, "He's young, all that hedgehog is ever going to do is run. Don't worry, with age, he will eventually stop running away and confront his problems."

"I'm a PROBLEM?" Amy buried her face and screamed into the couch pillow.

As Cream giggled at Amy's reaction, Rouge smiled to herself. It's been an awful while since she's seen the girls. Amy was now seventeen and Rouge had to admit she looked better than ever. It was unsettling to think that her young friend's appearance could measure up to even her own. Amy's lengthened pink quills draped along her body delicately. The light shade of pink met a deep red-colored top, emphasizing her sinuous figure. Rouge had no clue why or even how Sonic resisted Amy when she looked like that. Pushing the enigma aside, Rouge focused her attention on Cream. Cream was still a kid but boy did she grow up. Five years passed since her last encounter with the small girl, and the rabbit seemed to have caught a few inches, her elongated ears flopped over her back to about mid-waist, and her chest had acquired a nice pair of snuggle pups. Laughter and Amy's frustration brought her mind to reminisce the years before. Especially the encounters between her and Knu...no. _Just talk to the girls and keep your mind off him_. She not only needed this company but also needed the distraction to keep her mind from drifting back to the red echidna.

"So Rouge," Cream turned her attention to the bat, "Why did you decide to come over after all this time?" she asked.

Amy lifted her face from the pillow, mascara running down her face, "Yeah, why did you come here?" she sniffed, "Boy problems?"

"Um, sort of-

"Really? Did you get your heart broken? Was it Shadow?" Cream piped in eagerly, much too eager for Rouge's liking.

"Wow Cream, you really want to get all up in my business, don't ya?" Rouge inquired with a smirk.

Cream narrowed her eyes, embarrassed, "No, I just would like to further my understanding of your situation...So what did Shadow do?"

"It's not Shadow."

"Who is it then?" Amy asked, her interest clearly piqued by the conversation, just like Cream's.

"I used to have feelings for Shadow but he didn't feel the same way. So I moved on and now I have my feelings stuck to another guy that probably doesn't give a shit about me," Rouge confessed.

"WHO?" Amy and Cream asked in unison.

"Knuckles."

After a moment of staring at Rouge in disbelief, Cream and Amy burst into laughter.

Cream settled down a little and managed to say, "I thought you and Shadow were going to get married."

"Oh please, I couldn't imagine Shadow ever getting married with his head fixed on that Maria girl," Rouge rolled her eyes. _Does everyone still think that I like Shadow?_

"I thought Knuckles was getting married...," Amy said on a serious note.

" _WHAT_!" Rouge shouted in utter disbelief.

"...to the Master Emerald," Amy joked, tears from laughter now enveloping the sides of her face.

At that, all three girls, Rouge, Amy, and Cream, laughed to their heart's content. A couple of hours passed by fast, and soon enough, Rouge had to give her goodbyes and head back to her apartment in the city.


End file.
